Recently, based on the progress of epitaxy process technology, the light-emitting diode (LED) becomes one of the potential solid-state lighting (SSL) source. Due to the limitation of physics mechanism, LEDs can only be driven by DC power source. Thus the regulator circuit, buck circuit, and other electronic devices are necessary for every lighting device using LED as lighting source to convert AC power source into DC power source to drive LED. However, the addition of the regulator circuit, buck circuit, and other electronic device raises the cost of lighting device using LED as lighting source and causes the low AC/DC conversion efficiency and the huge lighting device package also affect the reliability and shorten the lifetime of LED in daily use.